A number of two-piece (a solid resilient center or core with a molded cover) and three-piece (a liquid or solid center, elastomeric winding about the center, and a molded cover) golf balls have been produced by the present inventors and others. The different types of materials utilized to formulate the cores, covers, etc. of these balls dramatically alters the balls' overall characteristics. In addition, multi-layered covers containing one or more ionomer resins have also been formulated in an attempt to produce a golf ball having the overall distance, playability and durability characteristics desired.
Despite the great numbers of different materials and combinations of materials utilized in prior art golf balls, there still remains a need for an improved golf ball exhibiting superior properties.
The present invention is directed to new golf ball compositions, preferably utilized in conjunction with multi-layer covers, which provide for enhanced coefficient of restitution (i.e, enhanced resilience or carrying distance) and/or durability properties when compared to the balls found in the prior art. As such, the playability characteristics (i.e., "feel", "click", "spin", etc.) are not diminished.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention, the drawings and from the claims.